Velvet Stroke
by Jollyolly
Summary: Muraki and Tsuzuki take a trip to a public garden. But why is Tsuzuki troubled. Can Muraki help? A hot summer story! :)


Yami no Matsuei

A/N: Hi all! I really want to post more stories. So any reviews will be greatly appreciated! Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuzuki bit his lip at the sight of his lover standing among the multitude of flowers, the waning sun's rays burnishing the silver blond's hair a tarnished golden hue.

Biting back a groan, Tsuzuki tore his eyes away from the beautiful man.

 _He's so gorgeous...sometimes it aches to look at him..._

He had been staring at Muraki intently all day. Much more than usual. A day planned at the village gardens strolling through pathways and Tsuzuki could only focus on his lover. Everything about Muraki entranced him. The graceful way his body moved, his perfect profile, his smile. The urge to pull the silver blond into a nearby alcove and kiss him senseless rattled him. Why was he feeling so...lustful?

This passion had been building. And even though they had made love that morning, it wasn't enough. If Tsuzuki had his way, he still be in that bed with his lover, pounding him into the mattress. But he shook it off, determined not to let his galloping emotions rule him.

He remembered another time when he felt this lusty...

"Asato?"

Tsuzuki started.

"Come and look at this specimen. I believe this is the one I was attempting to cultivate at home," Muraki held out his hand and smiled, unaware of his lover's mood.

"S-sure," Tsuzuki stretched out his arm and caught the silver blond's hand, the elegant fingers curling around his own hand. Tsuzuki's heart throbbed. He felt light-headed, giddy.

"You see?" Muraki reached out to the rose bush bringing one of the flowers forward. "The color of this...the deep red of this species...quite unusual. So dark..almost burgundy wine in hue."

"M-more of a blood red," Tsuzuki pointed out. The brunette was hyper-aware of his lover standing so close, the scent of his cologne, subtle yet intoxicating. He leaned in, wanting more.

"Blood red," Muraki mused. His fingers touched the delicate petals. "Yes. That's it. And the softness of the petals...you see? One can't help but stroke them endlessly."

Chewing his bottom lip, Tsuzuki gave a nod, trying to focus on the subject and not how much he wanted those fingers stroking his cock at this moment.

"Soft...silky...I can't seem to stop...stroking," Muraki whispered, his fingers going back and forth. "Do you see, beloved? You must touch it so you too can experience what I mean."

With a shaky nod of his head, Tsuzuki cupped the flower.

"Now...stroke it," Muraki instructed, his breath warm on the brunette's cheek. "Slowly...you can appreciate its velvet softness much better if you caress it...slowly. That's it. Good."

Swallowing hard, Tsuzuki did just that. Muraki's fingers caught his lover's hand.

"The skin of your hand...has that same petal soft...feel"

"Kazutaka..." Tsuzuki breathed his lover's name, looking up. Violet eyes glazed and wanting.

 _His demon nature..._

Muraki was right. His lover seemed to be in heat. He had suspected it this morning. Tsuzuki was very amorous in their lovemaking. The way he clung and whimpered in his arms. The way he responded to every kiss and caress. Quite desperate and breathy. Definitely in heat. Muraki shivered, his own lust spiking.

"Kazutaka...I...I..." Tsuzuki licked his lips, practically swaying into Muraki's arms.

"What is it, beloved? Shall we see more of the garden?" Muraki started to pull away.

"NO!"

Passersby looked in the two men's direction. Tsuzuki gasped, realizing where he was. Blushing and flustered, Tsuzuki gripped his lover's arms, afraid to let go.

Muraki knew very well his lover's state. But he wanted Tsuzuki to vocalize his desire. It was part of acknowledging his demon nature.

"Asato? What is it?"

"Don't go. I...I don't want you to...go," Tsuzuki whispered desperately.

"I'm not going anywhere, Asato. But if we are to see the rest of the garden then we should continue and then..."

"No!" Breathing hard, Tsuzuki's violets glittered. "You're not going to leave me!"

"Asato!"

Tsuzuki gasped, thinking he had gone too far. However, Muraki looked concerned.

"Because...because we've only just started...here. And...and I want to see the rest here..."

Tsuzuki faltered. He knew what this was. His demon nature demanding to bond with his mate. Now. He had gone through it once before a few weeks back. And having gone through that, he remembered how Muraki encouraged and loved him through the process. So why was he holding back? There was no reason to deny himself. And he knew Muraki would welcome his advances.

Lifting his chin, he looked straight into his lover's beautiful eyes.

"Kazutaka. I want you so much. I have...I have to bond with you. Now. I can't hold back...I don't want to hold back," Tsuzuki

"Then don't," Muraki touched the brunette's lips with his own. "Don't hold back."

Relief and desire flooded Tsuzuki's body. He was about to suggest they go back to the inn, back to their room, but Muraki grasped his hand and tugged him in another direction.

"W-where are we going?" He asked, doing his best to keep up.

"Not far. Here. Yes. This will do," Muraki led them to an small, dark, alcove. Pulling the brunette in first, Muraki stood in front of him, blocking the entrance way.

"Here?!"

"Yes. As you said, you cannot wait. And neither can I," Muraki began to unbutton his shirt.

"B-but Kazutaka! In public? I...I don't want us to be caught!"

"We won't be," Muraki's shirt parted and exposed his white muscular chest. He murmured an incantation. "We will be blocked from outsiders. No one can see us. No can hear us. You can be as vocal as you want, beloved."

"Are...are you sure?" Tsuzuki's violets zoned in on the beautiful skin. Without thinking, he pressed the palms of his hands on his lover's chest, stroking the hardened nipples.

Groaning Muraki nodded. He began undoing Tsuzuki's dark shirt. "Yes. Trust me, beloved. It's just you and I. So cry out...scream if you want."

"Yes. Oh yes," Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and began kissing and licking at the delicate shell of his ear. At this point, he didn't care if there were people watching. He just wanted Muraki.

"Mmm," Muraki turned his head, smothering the brunette's sweet mouth. Succeeding in unbuttoning the shirt, he slid his hands against smooth naked skin, his fingers massaging a puckered nipple. Moaning into the kiss, Tsuzuki reciprocated, his own hands seeking his lover's warm skin, his groin tightening painfully.

Sensing his lover's torment, Muraki deftly began unbuckling and unzipping the brunette's trousers, setting the hard cock free.

Breaking the kiss, Tsuzuki gasped then groaned as Muraki gripped his head back, kissing and biting his sensitive throat.

"Ohhh...please..."

"Please...what?" Muraki pressed more kisses up and down his lover's neck, nibbling at the Adam's apple. He peeled off the light shirt from Tsuzuki's shoulders, his lips working their way down the toned chest. Panting, Tsuzuki barely noticed the few people walking past, his lust spiking to new levels.

"More...I want more!" Tsuzuki practically cried his frustration, his cock swaying in the cool air, untouched and leaking.

Lapping up a nipple and rewarded with a wail, Muraki smiled.

"You must tell me...*kiss*...what you..*lick...want..."

"Your mouth! I want your mouth on me! Please!" Tsuzuki arched his back to the heady caresses. With his arms trapped by the shirt sleeves, he couldn't reach up.

"Of course," Muraki slid down, pulling down the brunette's pants. Without further preamble, he swallowed the thick cock whole. Hearing his lover's scream his name, he bobbed his head rapidly, his hands clutching the round globes of Tsuzuki's ass.

"YES! Oh god!" Tsuzuki thrust his hips in rhythm to the intense sucking. Clutching at Muraki's head, he began to piston frantically, orgasm building higher. "More..! Ohhhhh...! More...more...!"

With practiced ease, Muraki's fingers sought and found the puckered opening and thrust a finger, then two. Tsuzuki grunted, gritting his teeth, hips bucking even more. "Yes! Almost...oh god...more...I can't...Ahhhhhh!"

With a sharp cry, Muraki knew he had that sweet spot and stroked the sensitive nerves mercilessly. Not slowing an inch, only increasing in speed, Muraki stroked and sucked, relishing the taste of his lover's cock. Lapping at the precum, his other hand stroking the heavy balls, he murmured his appreciation.

Mindless, Tsuzuki felt himself spiraling, his whole world centered on that delicious suction and the beautiful man kneeling in front of him.

"Ohhhh god...you're so...so good...so good...yes...more...suck..me harder...suck me...always...yes...YES!"

Gasping and panting, Tsuzuki's legs quivering with effort, he reached that pinnacle.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Muraki groaned at the quantity of his lover's nectar, greedily swallowing it down. His fingers deep, he continued stroking the prostate.

Tsuzuki hips bounced erratically, his chest heaving and sweating from exertion, exclaiming his pleasure.

"That's it..ohhhh...god...I...want..."

Muraki released the slick cock with a pop. "More?" he asked, licking his glistening lips.

Nodding, Tsuzuki's violets glittered with lust. Before he knew what was happening, Muraki was on his back, his cock arrowing up in invitation. Without hesitation, Tsuzuki pulled his trousers off and away, and straddled his lover's beautiful body.

"Now, beloved," Muraki urged, giving his hips a thrust. "Take it."

Needing no other encouragement, Tsuzuki did just that. Spreading his legs, he speared himself deeply, mouth open in a silent scream.

Muraki's back arched. He groaned loudly at the wet hot suction, his fingers digging into his lover's hips. Tsuzuki began to bounce, shallowly at first, so aware at the erotic situation. People were passing by the darkened alcove and here he was, being fucked with abandon. It only fueled his white-hot lust.

Muraki began to help by lifting his pelvis up and down, holding on to Tsuzuki's slick thighs. Tsuzuki arched back, determined to drive his lover's cock deeper, his own cock already hard and bobbing in time. Babbling, Tsuzuki's eyes rolled in back of his head.

"Oh god...your cock...heavy...so hard...hot...so much...give it to me...more...I want...your cock deeper...deeper...want you...ahhhhh!"

Muraki losing his own sense of reason, focused on his lover bouncing over him, sweat rolling off his beautiful body, oblivious to the public surroundings. With a final hard thrust, Tsuzuki again screamed his lover's name and reached for him. Muraki immediately sat up, hugging the smaller man to him, their orgasms tossing them both. Holding hard onto each other, both men rode the spasms, panting hard, blissfully happy.

"Beloved...beloved," Muraki whispered over and over, his eyes squeezed shut.

Breathing hard, Tsuzuki buried his face in Muraki's shoulder.

"I love you...I love you," Tsuzuki breathed. He felt so close to his lover at this moment. So connected and yet free. The realization of where they were now dawning on him.

Muraki attuned to his lover's mood, understood. "You were so glorious, my beloved. You excite me like no other. Now...let us go to our room. I want to hold you forever."

Tsuzuki nodded and lifted his head, violets shimmering. Kissing Muraki, he sighed as they both disappeared in a white mist.

End

* * *

A/N: How was that? Oh man, it's been a long time since I wrote a sex scene so I'm out of practice. Hope I did okay. Please let me know in the reviews. Until next time! :)


End file.
